Vagary
by Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Vagary: A whimsical, wild, or unusual idea, desire, or action. Smut, Sheith, post-S6, S6 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Why does this happen to me? I only wanted to write a fluffy oneshot!**

 **Oh, well, I guess smut happens.**

* * *

Warmth blanketed him. Soft and compressing in all the right ways, and in his comfort he sighed out a hum of contentment. He felt grounded, safe. He felt...a _caress_? Yes, there was something touching him, on his neck.

He shifted in place, noticing belatedly how cold metal dug into bare shoulderblades, how his entire body was bare. His hands curled into fists once he realized they were not free to move about, held in place by an agonizingly familiar grasp that he just couldn't get his mind to put a name to. He resorted to his legs instead, bucking up to only meet with almost instantaneous resistance, a jolt of sensation against his cock as it brushed against skin, and an even more familiar chuckle in his ear.

Chills ricocheted through his being, accompanied by the vivid swoop of arousal deep in his gut. A thigh nudged his legs further apart, and Keith curled one around the waist of his companion. He gasped as that caress resumed, a soft drag of what he could now surmise were lips against his jugular, along his jaw and then brushing his ear. The gentleness of the action prompted his lips to part in a huff of breath and a twinge of wonder at his predicament.

The gentleness only lasted so long, and he startled, letting out a choked yell at the sudden dig of teeth against his skin. He only now realized his eyes had been shut when they flew open in his surprise. He bucked against the hold he was kept in only to go still and stare into the stormy grey eyes that held his gaze. They were again tinted with that once-terrifying purple glow that now had Keith's heart pumping sharply with a whole new sense of trepidation.

"Shiro?"

The grin was smug, and it felt strange to see it again in this context.

No further words were exchanged, and yet Keith knew somehow that this...this Shiro wasn't here to hurt him this time. Instead he seemed to be here to _tease him_ , to drag his body against him, skin-to-skin, to lean forward and let a tainted gaze dart between his violet eyes and his parted lips. The almost unnerving grin remained, and Keith's own gaze zeroed in on sharp canines more than once.

Shiro seemed to notice, and Keith's thigh jerked, making a dull thud against the floor as he pulled Keith's lower lip between those sharp teeth and bit down just enough to _almost_ hurt.

One of his hands was suddenly free as Shiro reached between them and took ahold of him. Keith choked in his surprise, that same hand scrambling to grab something while Shiro's teeth once again dragged against his neck, latching and then accompanied by a sharp suckle and a tug on his cock that had Keith's back arching off of the floor.

He panted, hand finally finding purchase in Shiro's hair, fisting and pulling.

He bemoaned the loss of the hold he had been meekly thrusting up into, and then grunted as his hand was wrenched back to the ground again.

" _Stay_."

It was all but growled into his ear, and Keith shuddered under the rasp of his voice. His body didn't stop trembling, his short nails digging crescents into the meat of his palms as he curled his fists in desperation to obey that command.

"Good boy."

He _keened_ at the words, back arching yet again and his hips jolting as lips descended onto his collarbone. More teeth, sharp and unforgiving as they marked him in a trail descending down his torso. And despite the twinges of pain it only served to further his arousal.

" _Shiro_..." he breathed out a moan of his name and found his voice caught on a cry of pleasure when his cock was enveloped in a warm, wet heat. Large hands pressed against his hips as they bucked helplessly up into that mouth, and Keith couldn't help his whine of desperation.

He lifted his head - shaking with the effort - to meet eyes still tinged with eerie lavender, panting and propping himself on his elbows to watch. A firm, warning press against his belly, a furrow of brows, and Keith bit his lip against the urge to move as one hand slipped between his thighs. He screwed his eyes shut, letting his chin fall against his sternum and just heaving with his breath while Shiro took him apart with both tongue and fingers.

It was unrealistically easy for him to slide two of said fingers inside him, and Keith threw his head back with a choked moan at the brush of calloused fingerpads against his prostate. His hips twitched upwards and he yelped at the stern bite to his thigh. The warm drag of Shiro's tongue followed, soothing the throbbing marks left behind. Keith couldn't muster the strength to lift his head again, so he resolved to experience this solely through touch, his jaw going slack at the way Shiro licked a firm stripe up the underside of his cock and then suckled far too softly on the head, laving his tongue in a slow circle. It was a torturous pace, enough to keep him riled but not enough to get him anywhere.

"Shiro... _please_." Keith huffed, his body quivering with the need to roll and buck against his ministrations, to reach and grab and pull at his hair. But he told him not to, and Keith wanted to obey.

He let out a sigh at the sudden absence of Shiro's touch, his eyes blinking open to stare at the blurry canopy of rock and sky that he couldn't remember clearly if he tried. It couldn't have been more than a moment of stillness, but he found himself slipping into surprising contentment as he watched the stars twinkle in the distance. And then he was rolled onto his belly, the motion so swift it felt as if he had blinked and it was done. Hands on his hips were lifting him up, propping him on his knees, and Keith tossed his hair away from his face so that he might look over his shoulder.

He was met with the press of lips against his cheek, warm wetness of an open-mouthed kiss, and then teeth dragging lightly. His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up, and he hissed at the cold of the floor against his chest as he relaxed and let his torso dip.

Shiro pressed against him and then inside him and fuck! _Fuck_! There was no warning, no slickness to ease his way, and yet the burn somehow managed to be welcome, he _ached_ for it.

Keith shouted, hands fisting over nothing and his head hanging while he gasped and pushed back on that cock. The hands on his hips were bruising in their grip, the nails of the one still flesh scratching red lines into his skin. There was no reprieve, and each thrust - almost violent - ripped a cry from his throat, his voice already ragged and sore.

"Shiro... _Shiro_... _Nnng_!"

Every breath was punched out, accompanied by a moan or by the name, begging and thanking. Keith's breath hitched, choking on what felt like a sob, and when a thumb wiped at his cheek he realized tears were spilling from his eyes. He opened them to meet the glowing gaze, his own glazed over with both salty tears and his pleasure. He reached up, muscles quivering as he pleaded with his eyes for a kiss, and he sighed in contentment as his wish was granted. It was a desperate meeting of lips, teeth clacking and tongues writhing messily, leaving him gasping into Shiro's mouth and whimpering at the vicious tug of his lower lip between teeth.

The pace suddenly became grueling and by this point his body was screaming for his relief, for a reward.

"Please." he begged against Shiro's mouth, his brows pinched together in a twisted mix of pain and pleasure that he found himself liking in small quantities. But by now he needed to come down from his high and it wasn't happening. He _needed_ Shiro to make him come.

" _Please_!" he cried out, and then Shiro seemed to take pity on him, a hand wrapping around his neglected cock and tugging once, twice, and then Keith _shouted_ , voice cut off in a strangled version of Shiro's name. His back arched and he threw his head back as teeth sunk into his shoulder. _Fuck_. He finally came with a drawn out whimper.

A tongue on the throbbing mark, and then his name, murmured again and again so quietly he almost missed it before it rose in volume.

 _Keith..._

 _...Keith..._

"KEITH."

Keith jolted awake, eyes flying open and his body curling in on itself as he realized he was still orgasming. He panted and let out a final whimper into his pillow, body going slack where it had apparently been grinding into the floor and his brows screwing together as he registered what had just happened. His hands relaxed their iron grip in the plush of his pillow and he huffed out a breathless sigh. His tongue pricked against his canines, and he swallowed against the dim taste of iron.

It was a... _dream_?

He didn't exactly want to admit to himself that he felt disappointed.

"Keith? Are you okay?"

He gave a start as he realized there was a hand on his back - Shiro's hand - from where he lay just a foot or two away on a smattering of blankets and pillows. He was reaching over and watching him carefully, concern shining in his eyes. Stormy grey eyes that didn't glow with an otherworldly, lavender hue and white hair that shone in the low light, almost twinkling like a star.

"What do you mean?"

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream." Shiro explained, his motions stilted by what appeared to be sleepiness. "Your...eyes. They're doing it again." he added with a hitch of breath. He had explained he remembered the fight, his and his clone's memories had become one upon his return to his body. And Keith hadn't noticed during the fight, but apparently his eyes had gone yellow and his pupils had become pinpricks of violet while his teeth sharpened more than once during.

Said eyes went wide and his skin flushed with a prickling heat as he came to terms with the waking world and the dream that had just shaken the universe off of its hinges for him.

"Keith?" Shiro grunted as he sat up, and Keith panicked, rolling onto his back and wincing at the uncomfortable wetness sticking his pants to his skin. At least he hadn't worn his suit to bed, that would be a chore to deal with.

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed, "Just...a dream." he added, licking his lips to wet them and turning his gaze to the ceiling of the black lion's interior. "Did I wake you up?"

Shiro's silence was a confirmation.

"Sorry." Keith added, guilt washing over him at the thought of having robbed Shiro of well needed rest.

"You want to talk about it?"

Keith winced again, sighing over the fact that he was laying in a small puddle of his own making. "No. I just..." he sighed as he cautiously threw his blankets aside and stood facing away from Shiro, he took a step and cringed, "Need to get a change of clothes." he mumbled to himself.

"Oh."

A pause, and Keith stiffened as he realized Shiro had heard him.

" _Ohh_!"

Keith looked over his shoulder, he hadn't meant to say it loud enough for Shiro to hear. Or maybe he had and his subconscious just did it for him. Either way, he was sending a grimace of a smile and a blushing glance Shiro's way, noting the distant look in his returned gaze with interest.

"Shit, sorry." Shiro added, and even in the low light he could tell he was matching him for flushed cheeks.

Keith just shrugged, "Well, at least it wasn't a _bad_ dream." he said with an embarrassed chuckle, and Shiro returned it hesitantly.

"Yeah." he visibly gulped, "At least." he nodded, gaze turned to the floor and his lower lip pulled between his teeth in a manner that made Keith's mind flood with images from his dream.

"Right. Okay."

He awkwardly shuffled away and made his cleanup as quickly as possible so he could escape to the pilot's seat of his lion. He sank down into the plush of the chair and pulled his knees up to his chest, rubbing his fingers against his forehead and frowning at the wave of amusement he felt from Black.

"It's not funny." he murmured, cheeks burning because now he realized Black had probably seen everything. She was connected to the both of them telepathically, after all. But he was right, it wasn't funny. In fact, it was a little... _disturbing_.

He was no stranger to wet dreams, he'd had them before, and they had Shiro in them before, but he didn't expect it would be that Shiro. He didn't know if it was a good implication that he was apparently turned on by that version of the man he loved.

Black sent a crooning wave of comfort to his head as he began to wallow in the dubious meaning behind what his mind had conjured. "Yeah, I know, it was just a dream."

He couldn't banish the lingering touches and bites, and he rubbed a hand against his shoulder, frowning when he found nothing there to prompt the phantom pain of a bite.

He sighed.

" _Just_ a dream."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. What can I say? I couldn't just leave it at that. The last chapter was pretty open-ended so I had to do this. This is like, 8k words of pure fluff, confessions, sweetness and smut, enjoy!**

* * *

Shiro wasn't stupid. He could tell that Keith, while not avoiding him, (it was obvious at this point that avoiding Shiro would never cross Keith's mind) had grown somewhat skittish ever since that night. A mutual development, really.

And in hindsight it should have been painfully obvious what had happened before his very eyes. But Shiro supposed he could be forgiven for his confusion when fresh to a physical form, groggy with sleep and with mental exhaustion.

It really should have been obvious. Keith had been panting and whimpering and then he began rolling his hips against the floor in what - looking back - was a telltale motion that Shiro's weary mind had only recognized as discomfort. And then he had reached over and _touched him_ during...

 _God_.

Shiro bit his lip and stared down at his only hand as that point really hit home. He had that very hand on Keith's back while he orgasmed. Shiro curled his fingers and lifted his gaze to where the man in question sat in the pilot's seat of Black.

That wasn't something you just forget about. Say _oh no it's fine_ and completely move on with your life. Especially in a case like Shiro's, where his admittedly foggy memory served to supply him with a choked, desperate rasp of _I love you_ echoing in his head. That memory made him think things he probably shouldn't, like how he hoped beyond hoping that Keith meant something else by those words rather than what the context implied. Like how he wondered if maybe Keith had been dreaming of _him_ when he came in his sleep all those nights ago.

It could explain why when Keith initiated contact - a hand on his shoulder, a hug, a delicate stroke of his fingers against Shiro's hand or what was left of his arm - that his smile would dissolve into a contemplative frown, a furrow of his brows and a glazed over, distant look as he turned his gaze toward nowhere.

Shiro pulled his knees to his chest and rested his elbow upon them, heaving a tired sigh and letting his head thump back against the metal of Black's interior. He didn't suppose all these mental gymnastics over what could or couldn't be true about Keith's wet dream were helping his exhaustion.

Apparently dying and then being stuck in the astral plane for over a year did things to you when you finally reintegrated into a body. Not that anyone would know that, it had never happened before and probably wouldn't ever happen again. As a result Shiro was bone-tired all the time. And while strength was slowly seeping back into his being he still had difficulty standing, walking, and staying awake for more than a handful of minutes at a time. Perhaps it didn't have as much to do with him as it did with the fight he... _his clone_ had engaged in with Keith.

Shiro shuffled at the thought. His body had been dying when he was integrated into it, he wasn't entirely sure why but he suspected it had something to do with Haggar. As for his clone...Shiro could only refer to him as himself now. It was like when they met in this body's mind they were two strands of rope braided evenly together and now they could never separate or even think of one another as separate beings. Their memories were foiled into one timeline now, with maybe one or two overlapping areas that were easy to avoid but confusing to try and think through.

"Shiro, are you uncomfortable?"

Shiro rolled his head back from where it rested and blinked his eyes open to see Keith turned in the pilot's seat, eyeing him with concern laced across his brow.

"A little, why do you ask?" Shiro sighed. He might have waved it off before any of this, but this older, wiser Keith saw through his rebuffs and always persisted. It was endearing really, his determination to be absolutely certain that Shiro was okay. That was not to say that he wasn't like that before, but he seemed to be more delicate and clever in the way he went about ensuring Shiro's well being.

Keith turned back to the console, if briefly, and Shiro felt Black purr in his thoughts as Keith seemed to instruct her of something. "Good kitty." he heard Keith murmur, and he caught the soft smile on his face as he stood, allowing Black to steer herself while he tended to Shiro. He approached and bent down, gently lacing his fingers together with Shiro's and trailing a thumb over his knuckles.

Shiro eyed the motion with a gulp before he met Keith's gaze.

"You've been shuffling around for the past ten minutes, Shiro." Keith said, standing and giving a strong tug to help Shiro to his feet.

Shiro nodded and reached to scratch at the back of his neck only to remember he only had one arm now. He paused awkwardly and lowered the remains of his right shoulder with a huff. "Right."

Keith offered him a smaller smile, one tinged with a distant sadness and Shiro hoped he didn't still blame himself for it. They had talked before multiple times, and despite it all Keith still sorrowfully glanced at his arm every now and again.

 _"You had to do it, there was no other option."_

Shiro followed when Keith tugged, leaning heavily against him as they walked the short distance to the small bay in Black's torso. "You know you can use the pod, it's cushioned and it's better than sleeping on the floor." Keith said, gesturing to the floating pod with a jerk of his head.

Shiro eyed the pod warily. It wasn't pleasant, despite its appearance. It was designed to heal, yes, but that brought with it inevitable bad and/or repressed memories from when he had needed to use it before. And that didn't sit very well with Shiro. Not to mention the yearning for closeness to another being that he felt during his every waking moment. It occasionally affected him when he slept, and he had come to enjoy the easy confidence that Keith would always be sleeping within arm's reach.

"No." was all Shiro said, and at Keith's considering frown he only turned his head away and cleared his throat. "How much further 'till Olkarion?"

Keith held his hand while he sat, stabilizing his descent, "At least a couple days. I think we were spoiled by the wormhole. Now we have to travel through the universe like normal people huh?"

Shiro hummed a laugh, stretching back and laying against the makeshift mattress Keith had helped him situate. " _Normal_ people." he echoed with a quiet wonder. To think that three years ago, or was it four? It was hard to keep track of time after the astral plane. But however many years ago, they had been normal people with normal lives doing normal things. The very concept of normality felt distant now.

Keith crossed his legs and propped his chin upon one hand while the other reached to stroke soothingly through Shiro's forelock. The motion elicited brief shivers and a low hum of contentment from him. Keith had taken to soothing his way to sleep as a constant ritual, whether it be before a nap (like now) or before bed. And it helped, it truly did. Shiro was eternally grateful for the calming gesture and the way it eased his sleep and chased away the terrors that threatened to lurk behind closed eyes.

He blinked said eyes open lazily, turning his head in Keith's direction, and upon his querying lift of a brow, Shiro second-guessed his impending question. "What is it, Shiro?" Keith prodded gently, his fingers never stopping their repetitive trek against his scalp.

Shiro held his hand out pointedly, and Keith stared at it for a good fifteen seconds before he slid his own hand into it.

"Keith..." Shiro murmured, and Keith turned wide, violet eyes toward him curiously. They twinkled like amethyst in the low light, and Shiro could have lost himself in them if he allowed it. Instead he gulped and exhaled a shaky breath as he lifted Keith's hand in his grasp upward to press his lips to the knuckles chastely.

Keith inhaled sharply, the hand in his hair having long gone still.

Shiro waited, and when Keith didn't attempt to pull away he pressed a second kiss to the back of his hand, and then he gave a small smile as he let it go.

He didn't expect the firm press of Keith's thumb against his lower lip, swiping across and down toward his jaw in an experimental caress.

"Keith?"

The other man blinked, shaken out of his trance by Shiro's voice, which felt like it was scraping against gravel as it left his throat. Shiro's heart pounded, his hand growing clammy and his skin running hot with what he could tell was a flush.

"Yes, Shiro?"

He licked his lips nervously, covering Keith's hand with his own where it cupped his jaw.

"I love you too." he murmured, and Keith's eyes began to shimmer with emotion almost instantly.

" _Shiro_...I-" he rasped.

"I told you I remember everything." Shiro continued, "I remember...you said it and _I_ -" he blinked at the sudden sting in his eyes, clearing his throat, "It almost broke him out of her control. I remember...the haze was gone for a second there."

Keith's lip was quivering, and Shiro hesitated only briefly before he reached up to trail his fingertips against the scar that curved from his jaw to his upper cheek, marking a reddened crescent upon his face. "Just for a second." he continued in a hoarse whisper, "Because he loved you too. Because... _I_ love you too."

Keith's lips parted and he seemed to choke back a sob as he turned his head. When he turned back his cheeks were wet with tear trails but he was smiling, and Shiro huffed out a winded breath as the Keith swung his leg over his waist and then lay chest to chest with him while he pulled him into a rather tight hug. Shiro placed his hand against Keith's back with a soft smile, feeling the warm wetness of teardrops against his neck and the moist breath Keith rasped out as he shook with his emotions.

Shiro stared at the ceiling and blinked at the blurriness of his vision futilely. He had gone out on a limb saying that, though he supposed it had been the right thing to do, seeing as Keith was now hovering above him and asking permission for who knows what with his eyes. Glittering, violet eyes and dampened lashes that stuck to his cheeks. Shiro reached his hand up to swipe his thumb across a drying trail of tears, and Keith smiled as he leaned into the touch.

"Is this okay?" Keith asked as he bent down to press a kiss to Shiro's cheek, his jaw, and then he hesitated over Shiro's lips.

Shiro's eyes went wide, his throat thickening like tar around any words he meant to say. Keith's gaze darted between his lips and his eyes, and Shiro could only answer by reaching up to cup the back of his neck and lead him down, reaching up so that their mouths might meet.

The rumble of Black letting out a sharp growl startled them, and Keith sat up, hands propped against the blankets on either side of Shiro's head while the comm buzzed loud enough for them to hear. Both of their names were being called.

Keith grimaced and hung his head, making Shiro sputter at the hair in his face. Keith tossed his hair back with a muttered _sorry_ and looked down at Shiro, biting his lip. "I'll be right back." he said, and Shiro - while irritated at the loss of the moment - nodded as Keith made to slip off of his lap.

Keith almost moved completely away, but then he let out a harsh sigh and Shiro gasped as his lips were assaulted by what felt like an inexperienced pair, moving cautiously and yet imperatively. He relaxed and reached up to thread his fingers into Keith's hair, a soft noise drawn out of Shiro as his lips parted expectantly. And then Keith was pulling back and looking a little too debauched for how chaste and brief their kiss was.

" _Right back_." Keith repeated as he stood to go answer the increasingly frantic comm.

Shiro exhaled a heavy breath, laying his forearm over his eyes and letting a small smile tug at his lips. A few minutes passed before Keith returned.

"We're landing for the night."

He lifted his arm from his eyes and used it instead as a prop for his neck. "Is your mother coming back from Blue?" he asked. Krolia had joined Allura and Coran during their most recent rest point. Apparently they were going over possible stops, allies to be made along the way, and places to avoid during their journey home. As a former Blade, it would seem she had a lot of helpful insight. They would likely be briefed on the conversation in the morning, or when they landed on Olkarion.

Keith strode forward and sank to his knees next to Shiro with a small nod. "I can't stay because we need to land in five dobashes." he explained, leaning forward to press a kiss to Shiro's forehead. "And as much as I'd like to talk, you need to rest. We can discuss this tomorrow...during my mom's turn in the pilot's seat?" he suggested with a shrug.

Shiro nodded, gulping. "Okay." he breathed. And Keith smiled as he began to stand, only for Shiro's hand to grab his wrist and tug him back desperately. "One more time, please." he whispered, and Keith's eyes took on this darkened look that sent shiver's down Shiro's spine.

Keith knelt down and Shiro surprised himself with the moan Keith coaxed out of him just by slotting their lips together and swiping his tongue along the seam. Keith became emboldened, and Shiro didn't know what to do with his hand while he rushed to keep up with Keith's motions. Their teeth clacked painfully once and they both muttered _sorries_ against one another's lips before they continued.

Keith finally pulled back with obvious difficulty, panting and stroking his fingers down the length of Shiro's jaw. They stared at one another for a moment before they both delved into laughter.

"We have no idea what we're doing, do we?" Shiro asked, referring to their kisses, because while they were great they weren't practiced.

Keith shook his head with an embarrassed smile, "I love you." he murmured, planting one more peck against Shiro's lips and pulling away even as Shiro stretched up for more. "Don't be greedy, I've gotta land Black." Keith chuckled, casting a look over his shoulder that did things to Shiro. It really, _really_ did things to him.

* * *

He awoke with a jolt from a nightmare later that night, it would have been maybe three or four in the morning if they had been on Earth. But here there really was no keeping track of time, not with just the lions.

Whatever the time of day may be on the small moon they took up residence upon, it was dark beside the low purple from Black's cockpit and Shiro was desperate for something to hold. Something to tell him he was safe, he was here, he was whole, and he wasn't a soul floating around in an endless plane anymore.

"Keith." he rasped, reaching out toward where he knew the other man slept, his fingertips brushed the hem of a blanket, and not much else. "Keith?" he called a little louder, his voice wavering and his breath beginning to come in sharper, colder as panic began to set in. "Keith..."

 _"Keith!"_

Shiro startled at the sudden bark of the man's name, and he heard the frantic rustle of sheets as Keith no doubt sat straight up at his mother's rather loud call.

"Shiro needs you." Krolia explained, and Shiro mentally sent all the thanks and praises he could muster toward her because his anxiety attack was in full swing at this point.

"Shiro? Shiro?"

" _Keith_..." he rasped in a breath he could barely take.

Hands were suddenly on his cheeks, and he used his own hand to grasp Keith's arm and to hold on for dear life while he hyperventilated. " _Shh_...it's okay Shiro, I'm right here." Keith was saying, pressing chaste kisses to his quivering lips and leaning over him in a welcome press of body weight that had Shiro growing relaxed despite his attack. "It's okay, breathe deep for me Shiro."

Shiro nodded and slowly, gradually brought his heaving breath to a more controlled state. In and out. _In-two-three-four, out-two-three-four..._

It took a few minutes, but soon he was breathing in long - albeit shaky - breaths and quivering with the aftermath. Keith stayed right with him the entire way, guiding his breathing and stroking his cheeks and hair fondly, soothingly.

"Good, good, there you go." Keith swiped his thumbs against the corner of Shiro's eyes, wiping away the remnants of tears that inevitably formed from the stress. " _There_ you go." he repeated, smiling mirthlessly "You okay?"

Shiro licked his lips to wet them, nodding, and Keith sighed in relief, pressing another kiss to the corner of his lips before he moved. _"Don't!"_ Shiro gasped, clutching tighter to his arm and hating how much his body shook with adrenaline.

"Just grabbing my blankets. I'm not leaving, Shiro." Keith assured, leaning forward to kiss him softly, tenderly. Shiro sighed into it before Keith pulled away and set about gathering his bedding to set up beside Shiro.

Keith settled down on his new bed, pulling Shiro close and half-draping his body over his with a sigh. "Is this better, 'Kashi?"

Shiro's breath hitched at the name, and Keith seemed to realize belatedly what he said. "Sorry, is it okay to call you that?"

"Yeah...yeah it's okay. Better. It's better... _I'm_ better." Shiro gulped and felt his cheeks go red in embarrassment at his fumbling. Keith only nuzzled against him and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Good. Now rest. I got you." Keith murmured.

"Okay." he exhaled shakily, his hand clutching on to Keith's shoulder like a vice as he told himself he was safe and alive here, and Keith was right beside him, warmth and love and constant. He wouldn't leave.

Shiro sighed in contentment, letting his eyes slide shut and allowing sleep to overtake him as Keith instructed. He heard Keith whisper something that sounded like _I love you_ before his consciousness faded.

* * *

Olkarion was unchanged, though the news of what had happened to the castle and to Lotor was unsettling, and Ryner ushered the Princess aside to speak with her in hushed whispers while the rest of the Paladins were escorted to their quarters.

Shiro noticed the conversation escalating into what looked like an argument before he lost sight of Allura and Ryner. Keith stayed close by his side, supporting him when he wobbled because of the imbalance in his posture. His arm had always been gone, but Shiro had never truly felt the extent of what it was like to be completely missing a limb. He had been equipped with the Galran prosthetic before he even had a chance.

So now he was rather handicapped, reduced to one hand and a weight imbalance that messed with his center of gravity. Sometimes he curled the fingers of his right hand, feeling it so inexplicably well only to glance down and stare at the empty space his prosthetic used to fill. Other times it ached, and he tossed and turned at night when that happened, unable to sleep due to phantom pains in a place that didn't even exist anymore.

Keith helped a lot. He would do so with a deep sadness in his eyes, trailing fingers across Shiro's leftover shoulder and reminding him of what was physically there and what wasn't. It would ease his pains, or calm him when he awoke in a panic searching for what was missing.

Now Keith was explaining to their escort when she tried to direct him down the hall that-

"-I don't intend to stay anywhere besides Shiro's room."

The team halted in their tracks at those words, and Shiro felt himself go red at the implication, watching as Hunk and Lance exchanged looks of confusion where Pidge, Coran, and Krolia had knowing looks. Keith turned to smile at him, grabbing Shiro's hand and leading him forward into the room they had been presented with, and Shiro offered the team a shrug.

" _Dude_ what?! _"_ he heard Lance exclaim.

Shiro huffed out a small laugh, clearing his throat as the door slid shut and taking careful steps with what measured strength he had as he took in his surroundings.

"Are you tired, Shiro?" Keith asked as he set down the bag of Shiro's belongings he had saved from the castle. Blink padded over to the bed and hopped up without preamble, settling herself down and watching them with a lazy gaze. "Big ol' puppy." Keith sighed as he strode over to scratch behind her ear.

Shiro sat down on the bed and accepted the nuzzle and lick of affection he received from her.

Keith turned in place and shifted his gaze to the open room, hands fidgeting in place. "I didn't mean to impose on you but I know you don't like to sleep alone."

Shiro smiled, reaching to thread their fingers together, "You're not imposing." he said.

Keith returned his smile, sitting down and shuffling over to reach up and stroke his fingers against Shiro's jaw. He seemed to lean in for a kiss, and Shiro returned the sentiment until he was stopped with a finger to his lips. Keith smirked up at him when he opened his eyes in confusion. "You're adorable. But I wasn't trying to kiss you babe."

Shiro flushed at both the sentiment and the nickname, "O-oh?"

"I was noticing that you need a shave." Keith said, scratching gently at Shiro's jawline and bringing to his attention the sound of stubble scraping against his nails.

" _Oh_." Shiro repeated with a huff of laughter, reaching up to touch his face in surprise, he hadn't really noticed.

"Or not...if you're wanting a beard or something." Keith added.

Shiro shook his head, "White hair _and_ a white beard?" he said with a gesture of weighing his options, which was rather incomplete with only one arm but one could understand nonetheless. "I'm trying _not_ to look like some ancient kung fu master. If I need a shave I'm shaving." he said with a grin.

"You don'tlook ancient." Keith scowled, threading his fingers through the shock of white on Shiro's head, "It looks like _starlight_." he added in a wondrous murmur.

Shiro watched him for a moment, taking in the unadulterated love that shone in those amethyst eyes. It made his heart clench and his stomach flutter. "Still shaving." he added, voice soft and his lips curled upward in an endearing smile.

"Okay." Keith smiled back, and then he cupped the nape of Shiro's neck and tugged him in for a firm kiss that was far too short for him to return beyond a soft noise of surprise. "There." Keith said as he stood, "Can't _not_ kiss you." he added as he walked away and stretched his arms over his head.

"You want to help me?" Shiro suggested, standing and ushering concern onto Keith's face as he stumbled briefly. Shiro chuckled at the way he scrambled to support him.

"Of course."

"I mean...mainly cause I have no idea where a razor would be."

Keith scoffed, breaking away to shuffle through the bag of belongings he had scavenged from Shiro's room. He held up the razor Coran had gifted him, and Shiro smiled as he took it.

"Thanks." he said as he entered the bathroom.

He set the razor down and hummed to himself as he turned on the water, opening his mouth to ask but interrupted when Keith placed what could only be described as space shaving cream on the counter without prompting.

"Thanks again." Shiro chuckled when Keith rolled up onto his toes to press a kiss to his jaw.

"Kind of going to miss it." Keith teased, and Shiro hesitated. He hesitated long enough that Keith scoffed, "I'm _kidding_ Shiro."

Shiro sagged with relief, smiling as Keith left the bathroom and began shuffling about in the bedroom, probably unpacking. Shiro grabbed the cream, and then he stared at it.

Maybe he didn't think this through.

Shiro blinked at the canister, and then he looked up at the mirror, holding his position for a full minute before he turned around, clearing his throat to catch Keith's attention.

"What's up?"

Shiro held up his hand and elaborated curtly: "I am not ambidextrous." he said, and Keith stared at his hand before his gaze darted back to Shiro's face as he nodded slowly, " _And_ I need two hands to work the can." Shiro gestured with the shaving cream.

Keith's eyes went wide, "Oh yeah. Shit." he winced and pressed his palm to his forehead, "Sorry." he strode over and washed his hands, reaching up to wipe them on Shiro's face and making him sputter.

" _Hey!_ "

"What? You need to get your skin wet." Keith smirked, "Now sit down. Let me take care of you."

Shiro blinked up at him in surprise even as he obeyed, watching how a soft smile accompanied his equally soft words and a flush of color on his cheeks while he lathered cream in his hands. They both snickered when he smeared it on Shiro's jaw and a little ways down his neck, trailing his fingers light enough to tickle over his lips and make Shiro nip at them in a playful warning.

He wondered if he imagined the low hiss and the way Keith's eyes did that strange thing he'd seen them do once or twice recently. That thing where his eyes became catlike and his irises and pupils narrowed to dangerous looking slits while his sclera took on a yellowish hue. Thought it was there and gone in an instant, so perhaps he had.

Keith was precise and careful, his motions smooth and almost hypnotic. By the time he finished Shiro had to blink to break himself out of a small trance. He decided that watching Keith's face while he was concentrated was a good pastime. He stuck his tongue out just barely and he scrunched his nose, brows furrowing while he gave his all in his task. It was positively adorable.

Shiro wiped away the remnants of the lather on his face with the offered towel, "You're really cute." he said without thinking, and then he blushed and muttered a voiceless _Really?_ to himself as he turned his head away before he could even see Keith's reaction.

Keith breathed out a chuckle, "Thanks. I suppose that's a good thing."

Shiro hesitantly looked toward him again, observing the relaxed slope of Keith's shoulders as he cleaned the razor and the sink. His gaze trailed upward, blatantly ignoring the sight of the scarring burn on his cheek to focus instead on the definition in the outline of his jaw that hadn't been there before. Then down, he admired the pronounced dip of his clavicle and then the tone of his chest, a far cry from the twiggy frame he had sported when they first hurtled into space inside a Blue Lion. Shiro gulped as his gaze traveled lower, a difficult task to admire one's...romantic interest, _boyfriend?_...when they wore a somewhat baggy shirt. One of Shiro's, as Keith had no clothes to his name at this point besides his paladin armor and his Marmora suit. Whatever he had was still at the Blade's base. Shiro wondered offhandedly if he would still fit in his old red jacket?

He was staring at Keith's hips by now, the swell of his butt, to be more precise. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and worried it as heat rushed to his cheeks. Maybe they should talk about this. They had discussed feelings and there was no confusion as to where either of them stood, they loved each other wholly, and apparently even death couldn't rip them apart. But they hadn't discussed the physical aspect of their newfound relationship, and it made Shiro think back to the soft whimpers he had heard from Keith just about a week ago, the moan he emitted in his sleep-

Keith turned toward him and Shiro jumped, gulping and glancing up to meet that inquisitive gaze with a forced air of innocence. A very far cry from where his brain was at that very moment.

Keith crossed his arms, giving Shiro a once-over of his own, "What were you looking at, Takashi?" he asked, and Shiro cleared his throat as he stood up from the toilet seat and shrugged as he made his way out the door.

"Nothing, just tired." he said, moving to sit on the bed and noting just how accurate that statement was as he toed off his boots.

Keith leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, a contemplative furrow in his brow that told Shiro he didn't quite believe him. "Okay." he said quietly, and then he tugged his shirt off in a fluid motion that made Shiro choke because _holy shit_ what he had been envisioning was suddenly out in the open and... _wow_.

Keith didn't seem to notice, he only crossed the room to grab one of the towels that had been supplied on the desk. "I'm going to shower, being in a Lion for a couple weeks..." he trailed off with a shake of his head and an exaggerated exhale of breath. He paused on the threshold of the bathroom and cast a glance over his shoulder, and Shiro didn't exactly pry his eyes away from his back muscles in time to avoid being caught.

Keith stared as he took in the fact that he was being admired, and then he smiled. It wasn't even smug or cocky, it was just a genuine delight over the fact. "You can..." he hesitated, and Shiro's breath hitched because he knew right away what Keith was going to suggest, "You can join me. If you want...because...I can help you wash... _and_..." he continued, almost shy, if the red that dusted his cheeks was anything to go by.

Shiro wanted to.

He really, _really_ wanted to stand up and walk over there and join Keith in the shower where they would be bare to one another in close quarters with no room for hesitance or talking. He wanted what Keith was blatantly offering. He wanted the visceral, instinctual inevitability of what would happen if he did take what was offered. But he was sad to admit he was truly _exhausted_ , and he was frustrated with himself _because_ he was exhausted.

"Keith, I'm...tired." Shiro sighed out, and he watched the expectant glint in those violet eyes die down with a pang of guilt in his heart. But Keith still smiled at him, nodding in understanding.

"Okay." he said, making to close the door.

 _"But!"_ Shiro called, and Keith paused again, looking at him while his Adam's apple bobbed in a visible gulp. Shiro offered him a smile, "Maybe later tonight? I feel like a bath." he said, and Keith considered before he nodded.

"Okay. Yeah." he said with a grin, and Shiro would be lying if he said Keith didn't look elated by the prospect of his counter-offer.

* * *

Blink was curled around him when he woke up what must have been a few hours later, judging by the deep orange that blanketed the room in contrast to the brightness of the afternoon earlier. He shifted and she rumbled out a strange purr that coming from what looked like a wolf was weird. Shiro stretched out his arm above his head and pulled his legs to his chest in a delicious stretch that popped one or two joints and pulled a low moan of pleasure out of him. His nap, however long it was, was indeed very invigorating.

"Sleep good?"

Shiro turned his head in surprised to see Keith knelt by the bed, chin propped upon both hands and smiling at him fondly.

"Yeah." he sighed. "How long was I asleep?"

"About five hours." Keith said, "There was dinner and I tried to wake you but you were out cold."

Shiro chuckled, "Sorry."

"I saved some in case you're hungry."

"Not quite yet, but thank you." Shiro said, rolling onto his side and then rolling his eyes at the way Blink snuffled against his back and tugged him closer with her paw. "I don't think I'm escaping her." he whispered conspiratorially, and Keith snickered.

"Blink, hey." Keith reached up and scratched at her shoulder, and she lifted her head to fix him with a bright yellow gaze, "Let Shiro go."

Blink tilted her head, ear twitching, and Shiro laughed as Keith hung his head in defeat.

"She doesn't listen to me." Keith grumbled.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders and Blink seemed to scoff as she stood up and stepped over him before she hopped down and teleported out the door.

Both watched her leave silently.

"Huh." Keith hummed, "Maybe she does."

" _Or_ maybe she needed to pee."

Keith frowned, "That too."

Shiro chuckled as he heaved himself up into a sit, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress and then ruffling Keith's hair affectionately while he leaned into his touch with a sigh. "Do you still want that bath?" Keith asked in a murmur.

Shiro stilled, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes, "Were you waiting here for me to wake up just for that?"

Keith was silent.

"You _were?_ " Shiro prodded with a grin.

Keith opened his eyes and fixed Shiro with a strangely shadowed gaze that had him shrinking back while Keith slowly stood and then pressed one knee to the mattress at either side of Shiro's hips.

"Oh." Shiro breathed, biting his lip while he took in the fact that Keith was straddling him now and fixing him with a heavy gaze. " _Okay..._ this is good." Shiro nodded to himself, and Keith leaned forward to kiss at the column of his neck. Slow, languid kisses, open-mouthed and heavy with a warm breath that had Shiro's breath stuttering.

"Shiro." Keith murmured.

"Hmm?" Shiro fisted his hand in the sheets and inhaled sharply as Keith nipped at his skin. Keith pulled back, and Shiro bemoaned the loss of his ministrations with a pout.

"Come here." Keith said, standing up and holding out his hand for Shiro to take, which he did without hesitance. And after he was pulled to his feet and led into the bathroom Keith tugged at the hem of his shirt, helping him pull it over his head. And then he was hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and Shiro pressed his hips forward until they bumped against Keith's in an encouraging gesture.

"Water is still hot." Keith said as he gestured with a tilt of his head to the bath.

Shiro smiled, gulping as he waited through the standstill they seemed to be at.

"After you wash up..." Keith began, and Shiro watched as he seemed to rehearse his next words in his head, "I want to...want to..." he made a frustrated little noise and chuckled the second time his words became caught in his throat.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Shiro prodded with a smile and a blush, and Keith let the elastic of his waistband snap against his skin before he reached his hands down his pants and gripped his ass in a kneading motion. He used Shiro's surprise and his leverage to pull him further into his orbit and capture his lips in a searing kiss. One that lasted far longer than it needed to and left the both of them panting and handsy, more than a little desperate for one another.

"Because it's working." Shiro huffed in a laugh, fingertips gliding beneath Keith's shirt and skating along the curvatures of muscle on the small of his back.

"Bath, Shiro. Bath first." Keith breathed, though he hardly looked as though he was going to enforce his terms.

"Yeah I know." Shiro nodded, "But you gotta take my pants off first, Keith." he reminded.

Keith grew determined, as if it were a challenge, and he tugged the pants down his hips without preamble. Of course, Shiro was half-hard at that point, as expected from the fooling around...that said, Keith didn't _have_ to stare like that. Though Shiro _did_ suppose he could grant him this, he didn't exactly know if Keith had any prior experience. His stomach twitched, ticklish as Keith trailed a finger long the thin line of a scar, pressing a kiss to it a second later and making Shiro's brain flood with images of less innocent things because his lips were _right there_...

His gaze zeroed in on the way Keith's hand inched toward his erection, and he wished he could hold back the warning because he wanted more than anything for them to forgo the bath and skip straight to whatever Keith asked of him. "If you do that we're going to waste water." he cautioned, and Keith looked up at him as if startled.

Keith took in a breath to calm himself, "Right." he mumbled, pupils blown wide by obvious arousal. As if it weren't obvious enough already by the tenting in his pants. "Tub..." Keith gestured, and Shiro nodded, feeling a little self conscious being the only naked one. But he stepped into the water nonetheless, and the warmth seeped into his bones so beautifully that he slumped into it with a groan. His muscles were wound tight from sleeping on makeshift beds, stress, the reintroduction to a body...his list could go on and on but it only got more unpleasant from there.

He spluttered as water was poured over his head, and he wiped his eyes to see Keith snickering. He flicked a few droplets at him with his hand and Keith only laughed harder. "Sit back against this side babe, I gotta wash your hair." he said.

"I can do it." Shiro scoffed even as he complied.

"I know you can." Keith said with a grin in his voice. Shiro sighed in pleasure while he scraped his nails against his scalp, massaging the lather into the wet locks and dissolving any tension left in his body.

"This is nice though." Shiro mumbled.

" _Mhmm_." Keith leaned over and kissed his cheek, long past washing and simply massaging his scalp for the hell of it. Not that Shiro minded, he could sit like this for hours. "Okay, rinse." Keith murmured, and Shiro groaned as he sat up, closing his eyes and holding his breath while Keith poured water over his head again. "There."

Shiro turned in place, an awkward motion with only one arm but he managed it without falling over. And he watched as Keith poured soap onto a loofah - or at least what looked like a loofah - and then looked up at him with a raised brow. "Shiro." he chuckled, "I need to get your back now."

Shiro sighed and turned again, wobbling in place and then bowing his head at the gentle scratch of the loofah against his back. "We should do this more often." he mumbled.

"Give you a bath?"

"The back scratching part...the head massage thing." Shiro articulated brokenly, waving his hand around as he spoke. "S'good."

Keith hummed and rinsed his back, helping him turn around and flashing him what looked like a nervous smile. "Well, I hope I can do one better after this." he said, biting his lip, and Shiro turned bright red as he nodded.

God, he was already naked in front of Keith but it was the insinuation that Keith was going to do things to him later that got him flustered...

Well, _of course_ it did.

"Y-yeah?" Shiro breathed, tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

Keith nodded and ducked his head, "Yeah."

"Okay." Shiro rasped, and Keith chuckled.

"I think you can handle...everything _else_." Keith gestured vaguely with his eyes, and Shiro couldn't help the preening feeling that swelled in his chest as he looked down rather hungrily. "I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Shiro teased, and Keith tossed the loofah at him, making him laugh as he blocked it.

"Because I need to go get something and if I touch you we aren't leaving this bathroom." Keith explained, and Shiro nodded as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah." he agreed with a gulp, "That makes sense."

"Now come here." Keith beckoned, and Shiro leaned forward to meet the press of his lips, slow and languid enough that it set a fire in his veins. "I'll be back in a couple minutes." Keith murmured against his mouth, giving one more kiss before he straightened and strode out.

Shiro pouted for maybe ten ticks before he got to work finishing up, and as an afterthought he cleaned himself up rather thoroughly. Keith had been dropping hints left and right and he was honestly rather excited...and scared. Okay more like nervous. Because he really wanted this. And he _also_ wanted to stand up after rinsing off but it was hard to do one-handed and he slipped once already. So in an effort to avoid a concussion or anything of the like he resolved to just sit in the cooling water and wait - pouting again - until Keith came back.

He didn't have to wait long, but he was growing a bit restless by the time Keith came back in, rustling around in the room a bit before he entered the bathroom. He was red-faced and looked a bit frazzled, but he offered Shiro a warm smile. "Hey."

Shiro waved, "I'm stuck." he said with a cheery disposition, and Keith chuckled as he stepped over and gave him a hand.

"Careful, you're going to get me all wet." Keith said as he reached for the towel.

"That's the plan." Shiro said from behind his towel, words muffled as he rubbed at his hair until it was only damp rather than soaked.

" _Shiro_." Keith sighed, and as Shiro awkwardly handled the towel so he could rub himself down one handed he noticed how Keith stared at him unabashedly.

It prompted both a blush and a smirk, and an onslaught of thoughts rolling their eyes at him because why was he _embarrassed_?

Keith gave a little _tsk_ at his smirk, grabbing at the flailing corner of the towel and using it to help him with his legs. Shiro braced his hand against the wall when Keith pressed a kiss to his hip, and then down his thigh as he dried. All the while meeting Shiro's gaze with hooded eyes and letting his tongue brush against his skin every here and again.

" _Keith_..." Shiro breathed, and Keith only smiled slyly as he repeated the process with his other leg. And then Shiro gasped as he came back up and began to lavish attention on the smattering of silvery hair that trailed down from his belly button. His stance wavered and his eyes screwed shut when Keith kissed the weeping tip of his cock, and then stroked his fingers down the length of it.

"Shiro." Keith murmured, and when he opened his eyes Keith surged up to capture his lips in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Just a touch and a press and then he was grabbing his hand from where it shook against the wall. "Come on." he said in a rasp, clearly heavily affected by his own actions, and Shiro followed yet again, perfectly eager to see where he would lead him.

Keith walked him over to the bed and Shiro belatedly noticed that Blink was still out, and as he glanced around the room in search of her Keith eased him down to a sit on the mattress. "She's with Krolia." he said, "Lay down."

Shiro did as he was told, laying back and heaving a shuddering breath as he took in the fact that this was really happening. Keith tugged his shirt over his head and threw it into some far corner of the room, and Shiro smiled nervously as he did the same with his pants. No preamble or hesitation, and then Keith was hovering over him, hands planted in the fabric on either side of his head. "Okay." Keith said, though it seemed more to himself than to Shiro.

Shiro responded by laying his hand on his hip and stroking his thumb against the skin rhythmically.

"I've never done this before." Keith admitted, gulping noticeably and turning his head to the side.

Shiro huffed out a laugh, "Would you believe me if I said the same?"

Keith raised his brows at him, "I mean, you blush a lot when the subject matter comes up, and you've been stuttering all day." he said, leaning down to kiss at Shiro's neck, "It's not all that far-fetched." he finished in a whisper.

"But you know what you're doing, right?" Shiro breathed, and Keith nodded, hoisting himself up to grab something from the corner of the mattress. Shiro turned his head at the sound of a cap popping open. "Oh."

Keith snickered and blushed, sitting back on his haunches and pressing his dry hand against Shiro's thighs to urge them further apart. "It might be cold." he said as he pressed his slicked fingers against him, and despite the warning Shiro hissed at the touch. "Sorry." Keith leaned forward and kissed him soothingly as he began to circle and massage to loosen him before he pressed one finger into him.

Shiro's lips parted at the intrusion, his breath leaving him in a heavy pant and his toes curling at the way Keith experimentally twisted and curled his finger to explore him.

"You good, Shiro?" Keith asked, and Shiro nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah it's good. _All good_." he rambled, blinking his eyes open and peering down only to find his view blocked by his own body.

"I'm-" Keith paused to exhale a nervous laugh, "-gonna put another one in, okay?"

Shiro could only nod and then bite his lip at the slight stretch, somehow too much but not enough yet at the same time. He planted his feet on the bed and pushed against Keith's fingers, letting out a soft noise when he curled them in response. " _There_." he breathed, bucking his hips up when Keith repeated the motion.

The stretch returned, and Shiro moaned when he realized Keith had three fingers in him now.

"God, Shiro." Keith huffed, and Shiro blinked his eyes open to see him red-faced and panting, leaning back to watch as he scissored his fingers rhythmically in and out.

"Keith." Shiro panted, reaching for his free hand and pulled it to his chest when Keith threaded their fingers together. He endured the teasing thrust of his fingers for a few minutes before he couldn't take it anymore, he needed Keith. He needed him _inside_.

" _Please_."

Keith shuddered, and Shiro sighed at the loss of that full feeling he was thoroughly enjoying. But Keith didn't make him wait long, he took a few ticks to coat his cock in lube and then Shiro let out a grunt when he pressed up against him, pushing inside. He arched his back slightly and closed his eyes, panting open-mouthed and moaning at the sensation. It was a slow slide, and though it felt longer it only took a moment. Then Keith was fully seated inside him, arms braced on the mattress beside his head and head hanging while his shoulders shook.

" _Fuck_." Keith exhaled, blinking his eyes open from where they were screwed shut and meeting Shiro's hooded gaze. "You okay?"

Shiro nodded, grasping tightly enough at Keith's arm that he was sure he would leave marks when he pulled back an inch and then rolled his hips back against Shiro's. Short, shallow thrusts that gradually began to pick up in rhythm. Shiro gasped, tossing his head back against the pillow and huffing out a moan at the intoxicating drag of Keith's cock inside him, at the open-mouthed, wet press of his lips against his neck and his jaw.

"Ah! Keith...Keith _faster_." he panted, and Keith let out a moan of his own at the request, drawing himself up so he could comply. Neither of them were going to last long at this rate but Shiro didn't really care. This was perfect, Keith was perfect and he was hitting him _just right_ -

"Fuck!" Shiro whimpered, and Keith breathed out a curse just the same, redoubling his efforts and then slowing to roll his hips more firmly against him. God if Keith wasn't careful Shiro knew he was going to get loud. Maybe he truly didn't care, and when Keith reached down to tug at his cock, thumbing at the head and sucking a mark into the skin of his neck simultaneously Shiro did let out a strangled shout, bucking his hips up in desperation.

"Takashi." Keith breathed, and Shiro's breath hitched as he nipped at the skin he had just sucked a bruise into. He pushed himself up on the hand he wasn't using to jerk Shiro off and pressed his forehead to his, panting heavily. "M'close." he rasped, and Shiro nodded.

"Yeah... _yeah_." he opened his eyes and then heaved a moan at the sight of those eyes, feral and dangerous and _very erotic_ in the right circumstances.

Keith resumed his previous pace, growing frantic and uncoordinated and making the mattress begin to squeak in protest. At this point Shiro was just holding on for the ride, sheets clutched in a white-knuckled grip and his eyes fluttering as he arched in pleasure. And then Keith _growled_. Shiro's eyes flew open, looking down as Keith bared his teeth and screwed his own eyes shut.

For some reason that was just the push he needed to finally tip over the precipice and he was fairly certain someone heard the cry he emitted because it was _loud_. And then Keith growled again, a deep rumble that reverberated through Shiro and he was kissing him sloppily, desperately as he hilted and came inside him, a small flood of warmth that pulled a tired groan from Shiro. Keith moved to his neck, sharp teeth scratching lightly against his skin in controlled bites that Keith moaned into.

"Oh god... _Shiro_." he was panting as he pulled back, and Shiro reached up to thread his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. Brushing it away from his face and offering him a warm smile.

"Your eyes did that thing again." he murmured, and Keith blinked said eyes open, "Still doing it." Shiro added in a breathless chuckle.

Keith kissed him, breath raspy with his groans as he pulled out and then rolled over. Shiro turned his head to watch Keith lay his arm over his eyes and wind down.

"Wow."

Shiro chuckled, "Yeah."

"We need to do that again. Later." Keith said, waving a hand around vaguely as he spoke.

"Yeah."

"You okay?" Keith asked, rolling onto his side and propping his head upon his elbow.

"I'm great." Shiro said with a weary grin. "I'm _exhausted_ , but I'm doing great."

Keith studied him with a considering hum, and then he leaned forward to kiss at Shiro's temple tenderly. "Good." he murmured, swinging his leg over Shiro's and then stepping down from the bed to go fetch a towel. Because there was a mess and they probably should have thought about putting one down first. Shiro grimaced as he shifted in the soiled sheets, and then Keith was back with a damp towel and he was wiping him down with reverence. Shiro's breath hitched at every kiss he pressed to the lines of old scars and the tender care he took in cleaning him up down below.

As soon as he had finished he tossed the towel and helped Shiro shift to the side so he could pull the soiled blanket away and dig around in the compartments of the bed for a spare. He spread it out over Shiro...completely, and Shiro snickered as his face was plastered in fluttering fabric. Keith slid beneath the covers and heaved a sigh as he made himself comfortable laying atop him. Shiro ran his hand down Keith's back and closed his eyes sleepily, sighing in contentment.

"Thank you." he murmured.

Keith shuffled around a bit before lifting his head, "For what?"

Shiro smiled at the question, and through the sudden wavering of his voice and the sting of tears in his eyes he managed to look down and rasp: " _Everything_."

Keith's eyes softened, and he smiled in kind as he leaned up to kiss Shiro, soft and tender, fingers stroking gently against his jaw. "I love you." Keith said, and Shiro gulped past the lump in his throat.

"I love you too." he whispered hoarsely.

"Don't cry, babe." Keith said, blinking rapidly, "You'll make me cry too." he swiped his thumbs across the edges of Shiro's eyes.

"I'll try not to." Shiro chuckled softly.

Keith only kissed him again before he nuzzled into his neck and heaved a tired sigh.


End file.
